


All your wishes but one

by bellarxse (AlphaBanana)



Series: Oh, my darling, what if you fly? [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/bellarxse
Summary: Prompt: Things you said over the phone
Relationships: Carl/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Oh, my darling, what if you fly? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952731
Kudos: 5





	All your wishes but one

Carl had been called away on business, again, and had had to cancel their date night, _again_. Serena understood that he was busy (she was busy enough herself, liaising with political campaigns and journalists and god knows who else)…but she had always made an effort for them. When he had told her on their very first “date” (if the speed dating in Casa Amor could really be called that) that he had no time for social engagements, she had thought he was exaggerating. _You sweet, summer child_.

It had taken all her powers of persuasion to convince him to set a regular date night, although she need not have bothered. In the eight weeks since her coercion, he had only made two. And they had been magical enough to let her hope, even when they were both drowning in work, that they would be able to recapture some of what they had had in the Villa, when he had sauntered into her life and refused to budge.

She briefly considered not phoning, not addressing this at all - she loved Carl, truly and deeply, and wanted him to succeed as much as he wanted that for her. Rattling him before a meeting wouldn’t be fair. _But I’m rattled now_.

The phone had barely started to ring before he answered, and Serena felt herself relax despite herself at the sound of his voice, soft focus and lilting vowels soothing her irritation, if only for a moment.

“I wanted to hear your voice.” She heard herself say almost against her will. If Serena had heard someone else confess that, she’d have cringed at the vulnerability that laced her voice. But it was _Carl_ , who made her feel so safe, so she lets it slide. _Just this once_.

“I know, pet.” He had taken a while to warm to the idea of pet names, but once he had started, he now couldn’t stop. Something secret and private, just for the two of them. “I’ll make it up to you.” And something about the way he says that made her cheeks flush and her eyes close.

“But–”

“I know.” A long pause, as he told his Uber driver where he needed to go, before he huffed a breath into the phone and she could hear his hand move over his face.

“I wish I was with you, pet. I wish I could be with you always.” And Serena thought her heart had stopped beating at that, or maybe it’s beating too fast, beats blending together to form one long thrum.

“Love you.” She managed to croak, feeling more than hearing him say her words back at her, pecking a kiss down the phone that she could almost feel on her skin.


End file.
